<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost by fooloffatook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834750">Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooloffatook/pseuds/fooloffatook'>fooloffatook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fooloffatook/pseuds/fooloffatook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ring is destroyed and Legolas returns to the tomb of his beloved for a much needed conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kíli/Legolas, legolas greenleaf/kili (tolkien)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Jenny♥️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The battle was over. The Ring was destroyed and Middle-Earth was at peace once again. </p><p>Legolas was back home, standing at the tomb of his beloved. Kili had died a few weeks before Legolas set off on his quest with his companions. He usually tried to visit the tomb everyday but it had been over a year since he had been there. </p><p>“Hello, Melleth Nîn.” Legolas knelt next to the tomb. “It’s been a while.” </p><p>“You could say that.” Kili’s ghost suddenly appeared, sitting atop the tomb. “I’ve missed you.” </p><p>“I’ve missed you too.” Legolas sighed. “It was hard not talking to you for so long. Gimli is, he’s... different.” </p><p>“My cousin always was a wild one.” Kili laughed.</p><p>“Wild is one word for it.” </p><p>“I hope he treated you well, Amrâlimê.” </p><p>“He did, we have become good friends.” Legolas smiled. “I have a lot to tell you.” </p><p>Legolas began to tell Kili all about his quest from the moment they set off from Rivendell. “Bilbo’s nephew... it must run in the family.” Kili smiled as he thought back to his first encounter with Bilbo. “How is Bilbo?”</p><p>“He’s getting older and forgetting things. Now that the Ring was destroyed, age is finally catching up to him.” </p><p>“Do you think he’s forgotten us?” </p><p>“I don’t think anyone could forget you, Kili. You’re quite unforgettable.” </p><p>“I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” </p><p>Legolas talked on, getting to the part where they arrived at Moria.</p><p>“Balin, Oin and Ori. Sweet innocent Ori.” Kili sighed. “Gimli must have been heartbroken to find the tomb.” </p><p>“He didn’t take it well at first, but then the goblins attacked so he just had to push his feelings aside for the time being. We spoke a little in Lothlórien afterwards. The fall of Gandalf had us all feeling down and exhausted, I was missing you more than ever but then Gimli told me something ‘He’ll always be with you Legolas, no matter how far away you are. Kili will find you and always look out for you.’”</p><p>“He always did have a way with words, when he put his mind to it.” </p><p>“It helped me a lot.” </p><p>“He’s right you know. I’ll always be with you, wherever you go.”</p><p>“I know. That’s what got me through the hard parts. After Boromir died and Merry and Pippin were taken, I thought of you. I thought about how you wouldn’t give up until the Hobbit’s were safe and it kept me going.” </p><p>“Merry and Pippin, are they safe?” </p><p>“They’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Legolas continued, telling Kili about Gandalf’s return, Rohan and Helms Deep. “Theoden is a good King but he had to put his people first. We fled to Helm’s Deep. On the way there we were attacked by Wargs and Aragorn fell. I thought he was dead, we all did. I didn’t know what to do, I couldn’t lose anyone else. My heart was broken and I was close to breaking point but Gimli, he brought me back.” </p><p>“He sounds like a whole knew Gimli.” </p><p>“The quest changed us all for the better. I do not regret my decision to join the Fellowship.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t want you to. You helped save Middle-Earth.” </p><p>“That was all Frodo and Sam.”</p><p>“You all had a part to play, Legolas. I mean you took down an Oliphaunt all by yourself, that’s impressive.”</p><p>“Wait, how did you know?” </p><p>“I may have been watching in on you from time to time.” </p><p>“Kili..”</p><p>“I had to make sure you were safe. I… couldn’t help myself.” </p><p>“I only wish there was a way you could have let me know.” </p><p>“I know, but somehow I think you knew I was there. You may not have realised it but deep down you could feel me there.” </p><p>“I wish you were here with me. I miss you so much.”</p><p>“I know. But I am here, I always will be.”</p><p>“But you’re not really here.” </p><p>“I may not be here in person, but I’ll always be in here.” Kili held out a finger, hovering it over Legolas’ heart. “Don’t ever forget that.”</p><p>“I love you so much Kili.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>